Game of Moans
by Blood Blondie
Summary: A look at the "off-screen" boy-on-boy, sexual, steamy moments on Game of Thrones, starting from the series pilot and onward covering a multitude of male characters. What if Robb, Jon, and Theon weren't just shaving? What if Viserys did a little more to please Drogo? What if Bran and Jojen were more than friends? Rated M. Smut. Slash. All male characters.


**A/N**: This is the first chapter of my _Game of Moans_ series which acts as a behind-the-scenes story, covering the smutty possibilities of what could have happened "off-screen" during the show. This first chapter covers Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy, shortly before the first episode of the series.

**This chapter is set in season 1, episode 1.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Game of Thrones _or the _A Song of Ice and Fire _series, nor do I claim ownership of any of their characters, content and/or material.

* * *

Robb Stark sat across from his bastard-brother Jon Snow as they warmed themselves by the fire. Although summer was currently upon Westeros, up here in the North it was always winter, and always cold. But here within the confines of Robb's chambers, high in the castle of Winterfell with the hearth burning like a miniature sun, it almost felt like summer had come in the North.

"So Father says the King and his entire court are making their way up North." Jon said as he sat cross-legged, warming his hands on the fire.

"Aye. In a few weeks, you'll look outside that window and see nothing but a courtyard full of blonde Lannister heads." Robb replied.

"Best make use of this fire. Once the Queen sets foot in the snow she'll want every hearth in her chamber blazing hot at all times. Won't be any wood left for the rest of us." Jon jested, earning a laugh from his brother.

"Better make some room, Theon will be up here soon." Robb said.

"Oh Seven Hells, why d'you keep inviting him to drink with us?" Jon said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Don't be like that, Theon's as much my brother as you are. And you know, I would think you two would get on a lot better considering you're so much alike."

"Alike!? How? Because I'm a bastard and he's a hostage?" Jon said, amused.

"A ward, not a hostage. And yes, I'd think you two would be brothers in your own right."

"Ugh, but he's such a-

"Such a what? Eh, Snow?" said Theon Greyjoy as he stepped foot into Robb's chambers with that same, smug smile on his face.

"Such a slow-moving arse who likes to keep people waiting." Robb answered for his brother as Theon took his place by the fire.

"I think you'll be changing your tone, considering this slow-moving arse just went down and got the good wine from the cellars." Theon said as he unveiled a small cask of wine from the sack he'd been carrying.

"Seven Hells! How'd you get the key?"

"I can be very persuasive, we Greyjoys are known for our silver tongues." Theon boasted with an arrogant smile.

"And your failed rebellions." Jon Snow said as he poured some wine from the cask.

"Drink up lads, once King Robert gets here there won't be a single drop of wine left for anyone from here to the Wall." Robb said as he poured wine into his goblet.

"To the King! And his fat royal arse!" Theon toasted, making the other two boys laugh as they all raised their goblets.

The wine Theon brought up had been the special, strong Dornish red from the bottom cellars. Lord &amp; Lady Stark reserved it only for the most noble of guests, and with the King and his court coming to Winterfell, now was the only chance the three young men would get to have some before King Robert drank up their entire supply. However, Robb, Jon, and Theon soon realized why the wine was only brought out on occasions as it was bloody strong. Only an hour had passed yet all three men felt drunk off their arses.

"Gods Theon, what is in this bloody wine?" Jon asked as he tossed back the last of the wine in his cup, struggling not to fall backward on his arse.

"You know those Dornishman, they like their wine as fiery as their women." Theon replied, almost slurring his words.

"If Dornish women are anything like that wine I'd sooner fuck Prince Oberyn Martell." Robb jested as he finished the last few drops of the Dornish red.

"He'd probably enjoy it, from what I hear." Theon said with a wicked grin. The very thought of such activity intrigued Robb.

"And what _do _you hear exactly?" Robb enticed.

"That down in Dorne, they'll fuck anything with a pulse. Women fuck women, men fuck men."

"Men _fuck men_!?" Jon said, completely astounded at such an idea. Such a thing was unheard of up in the North outside of japes and stories. Jon always laughed at such things, but never did he actually consider that such a scenario could be real.

"Does that excite you, Snow?" Theon said with a grin, earning him a cold look from Jon.

"Please, this one doesn't love anything more than he loves his hair." Robb joked as he ran his fingers through Jon's thick, black hair.

"But yes, men fuck other men down in Dorne. To them it's as normal as doin' it with a woman." Theon explained as he finished off the last of his wine, though his head already felt like it was spinning. Normally he wouldn't talk so freely about such things, many considered it an abomination, but the wine had made him bold.

"How is that even possible? I mean, where would they ... stick it?" Jon asked, completely dumbfounded. He felt as though he shouldn't ask, but he was so curious.

"You stick your cock in the other man's arse-hole. It's not complicated, Snow." Theon explained. For some odd reason, the very mention of doing such things aroused Theon, and he could feel his cock stiffening. Although that concerned him slightly, he was far too drunk to worry about it right now.

"Funny innit? You shove where you pee from, into where you shit from." Robb said with a laugh. However, talking about these things was quickly turning him on. Suddenly his statement about fucking Oberyn Martell was no longer just a joke. Robb had seen the Prince of Dorne once, at a tourney he went to with his father when he was no older than 13. Even then Robb had to admit that Oberyn was a handsome man and he couldn't help but wonder if the stories of the Dornishman's fiery lust were true. Robb remembered how vigorously he had stroked his cock that night in his tent, touching himself to thoughts of Prince Oberyn, although he immediately felt guilty about it afterwards and vowed never to think of such foul things again. But this Dornish wine and Theon's stories had reawakened those dirty thoughts in him, and his cock was as hard as it had been that night.

"That doesn't... that doesn't sound very pleasurable." Jon stated, he could feel his face getting hot, although the wine had heated his entire body, he knew his blush was showing in his pale cheeks, and hopefully his hardness wasn't showing between his legs.

Theon's eyes began to wander through the room til they paused on Robb Stark. He was a handsome man, possibly the most handsome lad in all the North. Theon had admired him from the very moment he set eyes on Ned Stark's son. How he envied him, how he wished he could look like him, how he wished he could _have him._ Theon awoke from his thoughts as he spied the bulge pressing up tightly against Robb's trousers, as well as an equally large one in Jon Snow's, _All this talk about men fucking other men is turning them on... _Theon grinned darkly to himself, finally the oh-so-perfect sons of the honorable Eddard Stark had a weak spot, and Theon was going to make use of it.

"Would you like to find out?" Theon blurted out, replying to Jon's earlier statement. Hopefully they were all drunk enough to be open-minded.

"W-What?" Jon said, confused and taken aback. Even Robb raised an eyebrow.

"Come on now, are you two telling me you're not the slightest bit curious? At all?" Theon tried to coax the two Northmen. Even Robb was blushing now, though they were visibly conflicted, they weren't saying no.

"But... but that's... that's wrong. We can't-"

"And why not, Snow? What have you got to lose? You're already a bastard, it's not like this is going to hurt your name." Theon reasoned, and he could already see the doubts in Jon's face.

"He has a point." Robb blurted out, surprising even Theon. "I mean, if they can do it in Dorne, how bad can it be?"

"Yeah, but-but..." Jon tried to protest.

"Oh come on, Snow, every man should try it at least once." Theon said as he moved in closer to Jon, making the bastard boy slightly uncomfortable. Before Jon could say anything, Theon's hands moved quick as lightning as he tore open Jon's trousers, exposing his hard cock. Theon licked his lips as he judged Jon's cock to be about 7 inches and cut, as all men in the North were, evident by his large, mushroom-like head, lacking any foreskin.

"H-Hey!"

"Your mouth says no but your cock is saying yes." Theon said with a devilish grin as he caught sight of Jon Snow's erection, pointing hard out from the opening of his trousers.

"What the fuck, Theon!" Jon yelled as he struggled to cover himself with his hands, completely red in the face.

"Hey, hey come on now Snow, just ... relax." Theon cooed as he put a hand on Jon's shoulder, trying to calm the bastard boy. It seemed to work as Jon tensed down. "That's it. Look, I'll do it too so you're not alone." Theon said as he reached for his breeches, quickly unlacing his trousers. Jon's eyes widened slightly as he witnessed the Greyjoy boy's hard cock spring free. _He's hard as well! _Jon observed. He knew Theon was the type to get turned-on by just about anything, but this was different, now he was horny ... for Jon. The bastard boy took in the sight, Theon was around the same size as he was, 7 inches, but slightly thicker and uncut as circumcision was an uncommon practice in the Iron Islands.

"You two call those cocks? Let me show you what a _man's _cock looks like." Robb declared proudly as he impatiently unlaced his trousers. As the final string was undone, Robb's thick, manly cock sprung forward, drooping and springing slightly before stiffening up straight, throbbing painfully. Jon &amp; Theon's jaws practically dropped as Robb unleashed his monster dick. It was **massive, **standing hard at a staggering 9 inches and throbbing as the massive head shined against the light of the fire. Theon's lust was only matched by his envy as he gazed, hypnotized by the large pole compared to his own 7 inch cock. _Of course Robb is hung like a fucking stallion._

_"_Gods Robb..." Jon stated, he could feel his cock jump at the sight of his half-brother's big dick. _This isn't right... he's my brother, and yet his cock is so... it's doing things to my head... curse this wine!_

"That's right lads, bow to your future Lord." Robb said cockily as he gripped his large throbbing penis, hard as Valyrian steel. The Dornish wine had made him much too bold and the Stark boy decided to tease his two admirers as he ran his hand slowly down his length, touching himself as his cock throbbed. Jon Snow in particular had his eyes locked on his brother's penis, and Theon took note of this.

"Well? You heard him, Snow." Theon said with a mischievous tone, making Jon blush.

"W-What?"

"He told us _to bow..._" Theon emphasized the innuendo as he crawled over to Robb who was sitting still stroking his hard cock.

"But... But we..." Jon began but couldn't finish.

"Oh come now, don't be so bashful." Theon said as he gripped Robb's cock in his hand, unable to fully close his hand around the thickness. He could see Robb tense up at his touch, even his breathing had gotten shallow, yet his face remained a mask of smug confidence. _I'll break through that arrogant visage of yours, you cocky son of a whore._

"But he's my brother... I can't." Jon awkwardly explained, looking to Robb for some sort of back-up on this matter, though Robb didn't appear to know what to say either.

"Relax, Snow, he's only your _half_-brother. It's not incest because you're not full siblings." Theon explained. Technically that wasn't completely true and he was making up the words as he went, but both Robb and Jon were too drunk to see logic in his lies.

"Really? That's not considered incest?" Robb asked as his cock throbbed in Theon's hand, aroused at the idea of messing around with his bastard brother. A fantasy that he had kept locked in the back of his head since he was thirteen, never daring to bring such taboo thoughts to life. But now, Theon's words were working their way through Robb's inhibitions.

"Of course not! He's only a bastard. I've fucked tons of whores who were more than happy to let their bastard sisters join in." Theon continued to lie, luring Ned Stark's sons into temptation.

"I don't know, Theon, that doesn't sound very-"

"Oh hush, Robb. C'mere, Jon, your Lord brother's lordly cock requires servicing." Theon enticed as he slowly slid his hand up and down Robb's thick veiny shaft, making him moan, silencing Robb before he could voice anymore of his doubts or place anymore within Jon's head. _That's it, Robb, moan for me like the whore you are. _Having this power over the oh-so-perfect son of Ned Stark turned Theon on so much he couldn't help but touch himself with his other hand. It was as if he were taking power over Robb himself, making the future Northern Lord submit to him, the very thought of it made his cock throb harder as it stood stiff as steel.

"Well... I mean, if you say it's not incest I suppose..." Jon said shyly as he slowly approached Theon and Robb, completely red in the face as he couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother's beautiful cock, pointed directly at him. _All men should try it once in their life..._

"Atta boy." Theon couldn't help but smile his devilish smile as he bent Jon to his will. "Go on, Snow, give him a touch." Theon said as he released his grip on Robb's cock, making the Northern boy shutter at the sudden absence of his hand.

Jon remained silent and urgently focused as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his brother's long, hard shaft, taking it in his hand, feeling the intense heat on his palm. Theon grinned triumphantly, _that's it, touch your brother's cock you stupid bastard._

_"_Ngh... Jon..." Robb moaned softly as his bastard brother slowly brought his grip upward, stroking Robb's dick, making pre-cum begin to ooze from his tip before sliding back down, ever so gently, then repeating the motion several times.

"Mmm that's it, Snow, touch your brother." Theon said as he stroked his cock to the sight of the two Northmen.

"It's so warm..." Jon said under his breath as he remained diligently focused on Robb's cock as it pulsed against his touch. He slowly began picking up speed, changing his pace from intense, gentle stroking, to quick, full-on pumping.

"Unhhhh..." Robb moaned, throwing his head back as his mouth hung open. Theon drank the delicious sight of seeing the eldest Stark son so vulnerable, watching the way his brow furrowed and his mouth formed into an O-shape, as erotic moans and grunts came from Robb's mouth.

"Your brother's hand feels good, doesn't it Robb?" Theon teased as he sped up his own pumping, having to slow the pace before he accidentally made himself cum.

"Y-Yes, nghh..." Robb moaned as Jon's hand vigorously jacked him off, pumping and thrusting up and down his thick shaft again and again with intense speed and fervor.

"Your cock is so big, Robb..." Jon said, absent-minded as his eyes stayed fixed on his brother's gigantic penis, completely focused on pleasing Robb as if he were in a trance. Jon sped up his pumping till his bicep began to ache, watching as his pale, soft hand glided up and down Robb's veiny shaft. _I shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong, but... I can't stop myself. Robb's dick is too irresistable!_

"Ahh, Oh, Jon!" Robb moaned, his head thrown back while he moaned and panted, turned on beyond belief as his darkest fantasies were being realized while his bastard brother touched his dick.

"Good, Snow, very good," Theon said, licking his lips as he watched the Northern boys, "Now, use your tongue." the Greyjoy boy instructed whilst continuing to stroke himself.

"What?" Jon said, suddenly breaking out of his trance as he gave Theon a disgusted look.

"C'mon Jon, use that pretty mouth of yours. Here, I'll help you..." Theon said as he crawled over to the two brothers, slowly making his way to Robb's lap, taking a place next to Jon as he knelt with the bastard boy.

"Theon, what are you-" Robb began but silenced as he watched Theon lick his lips and slowly lean forward, his head diving into Robb's lap. Before the Stark boy could protest, Theon darted out his tongue and ran the pink, wet muscle slowly up Robb's throbbing, veiny one, licking the underside of his shaft, wetting the most sensitive part of Robb's cock. "Ngh, Oh Gods! Ooooooh!"

"Mmm," Theon moaned at hearing the reaction he was getting out of Ned Stark's son, his moans turned the Greyjoy boy on as his tongue slid up to Robb's thick, throbbing head, pausing to press his tongue against the tiny slit which was oozing pre-cum which Theon proceeded to smear all over the bed of his tongue.

"Theon! Unh, that feels- ...ngh!" Robb moaned stupidly as Theon's tongue rapidly lapped at his pee-hole before giving the entire head a good lick.

"Mmm, you taste good, Stark. Come taste your brother's cock, Jon..." Theon said as he ceased his licking to tease Jon Snow who was watching with both shaky caution and erotic fascination. Before he could respond, Theon pulled the bastard boy down by his shoulder, bringing him waste to face with Robb's enormous penis, throbbing and shining with Theon's saliva.

"I-I don't know about this Theon, touching it is one thing but putting it in my mouth is-"

"Snow, just shut the fuck up and SUCK IT!" Theon said as he impatiently grabbed the back of Jon's head by his luxurious black hair and shoved his mouth down onto Robb's dick, forcing the Stark boy's thick appendage into his bastard brother's warm, wet mouth.

"OH! GODS ABOVE! Unhh!" Robb yelled out as Jon's mouth was forcefully pushed into his lap.

"MMPH!" Jon moaned, his voice vibrating on Robb's cock as it was forced down his throat. Jon struggled to take it all as he was caught off guard, practically gagging as Theon's hand kept him from retracting.

"Relax, Snow, open up that throat... that's it..." Theon instructed. Jon struggled to do as Theon said, slowly easing onto Robb's big cock, relaxing himself.

"Nghh, yeah! That feels so good..." Robb moaned as Jon's small throat took his cock.

"Alright, pull it back a little, breathe through your nose." Theon said to Jon as he pulled the bastard boy's head back, releasing Robb's thickness from his brother's mouth till only the head remained between his lips, the rest of the thick shaft shining with saliva.

_Robb's cock is in my mouth!, _Jon thought to himself as he tasted salty pre-cum on his tongue oozing out of his brother's mushroom-like head resting softly on the bed of Jon's tongue.

"Good, now do it again. And this time try to take it all." Theon said as he guided Jon's head, pushing him more softly than the first time, allowing Jon to go at his own speed.

"Ggh!" Jon gagged slightly as he felt Robb's throbbing head push against the back of his throat, sliding further past as it penetrated deeper into Jon's mouth.

"Oh! Jon, your mouth is so good!" Robb moaned again, resisting the urge to shove his brother's head down as the bastard boy forced more of the big throbbing appendage down.

"Mmm..." Jon moaned as he found it less difficult to swallow down more of Robb's cock inch-by-inch, finally getting more than half of the veiny shaft into his mouth. _It's so hard, _Jon thought as he sucked it, going further till his nose buried itself in Robb's thick, dark pubic hair. The bastard boy allowed himself to take in the scent of his brother's crotch, becoming even-more intoxicated by the musky, manly aroma.

"Ahh! Y-Yes! Use that mouth of yours Jon!" Robb moaned, practically drooling as the intense pleasure of his brother's warm, wet throat engulfing his entire length sent bolts through his spine, leaving Robb's mouth gaping in an O-shape.

"Now you've got it, Snow. Mmm, yes, suck your brother's big cock." Theon said, aroused, as he watched one brother giving head to the other. Jon had found a steady rhythm as he slowly slid his head back and forth, diving in and out of Robb's lap as he let his half-brother's girth ram his mouth again and again.

"Unhhh, Gods! Keep sucking Jon!" Robb moaned, throwing his head back as he buried a hand in Jon's soft, black hair, gripping it for dear life as he face-fucked his bastard brother.

"Save some for me, Snow." Theon said as he knelt beside Jon who released Robb's cock from his mouth with a loud, wet _pop! _letting it bounce about and droop before it stiffened up before both boys' faces. "Mmm..." Theon teased as his ran his warm tongue up Robb's wet dick on one side, leaving the other for Jon who quickly did the same.

"Unhh! Yes, that's it! Lick your Lord's big cock." Robb moaned with satisfaction as he looked down at the sight of the two boys licking his big Northern dick. Both boys looked up at him as their tongues slid up and down his shaft, Theon with his amused, almost-teasing eyes completely filled with lust, and Jon with those big dark eyes that looked as innocent as a babe which clashed with the dirty things his mouth was doing. "Fuuuuck, use those tongues!" Robb groaned as two mouths worked his hard penis.

_He thinks he's so much better than us, the arrogant bastard... _Theon thought as he tasted Robb's dick. The Greyjoy boy could feel Jon's tongue sliding alongside his own, just as warm and wet. To have their tongues touch was an intense and erotic sensation, Theon couldn't help but let his hand rest on Jon's buttock.

"Mmm..." Jon moaned as he pressed his lips against the hard, wet flesh, kissing Robb's cock. He didn't seem to mind Theon's hand upon his ass, which the Greyjoy boy decided meant Jon consented. Slowly, Theon let his hand slip into the backside of Jon's trousers, letting his fingers travel down between the bastard boy's ass-cheeks.

"W-What are you-" Jon began,

"Shhhh," Theon silenced, stopping to give the side of Robb's cock a quick suck, before turning back to Jon, "trust me, you'll like this." Theon said as he grabbed Robb's cock with one hand, shoving it into Jon's lips, while his other hand sunk deeper between Jon's ass, feeling the intense heat from his tight, virgin, pucker.

"Ngh!" Jon exclaimed with Robb's cock in his mouth as he felt the tip of Theon's finger press against his clenched up hole. _What in seven hells is he doing? "_Ow!" Jon said as Theon attempted to force his finger, to no avail.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just a second..." Theon paused his actions as he removed his finger from Jon's trousers, slipped it into his mouth and sucked it, coating it with saliva, before putting it back in.

"Gahh!" Jon groaned as a new sensation came upon him. The feeling of Theon's, cold, wet finger being pressed against his hot, throbbing pucker. "Nghh!" Jon clenched his teeth in pain as he felt Theon's long, wet finger force itself against the clenched up entrance, pushing against it till the digit tore through, forcing itself past the ring of muscles and into Jon's hole. "Haa! Theon!" Jon yelled as Theon finger-fucked him, feeling the long, bony finger penetrated his tight, anal cavern, coating it with his saliva. "T-That hurts!"

"Shush, I'm just preparing you." Theon cooed as he slowly slid his finger backward, retracting from Jon's ass, before jamming it back in, forcing the finger in Jon's hole as his tight anal-walls clenched around the digit. "It's only a finger." Theon said, trying to ease Jon into it.

"Ah, m-my ass!" Jon yelled out as Theon's finger penetrated and stretched him, making his virgin hole wet.

"It's so tight..." Theon said with a wink to Robb, trying to coax him into something, which the Stark boy replied with only a blush. Theon rose to his knees behind Jon, pulling the bastard boy's trousers down altogether, completely exposing his lower body. However Jon was much too distracted with Theon finger-blasting him to really care. The Greyjoy boy felt his dick throb as he finally saw his actions first-hand, the way Jon's pale ass was swallowing his finger, seeing the way it clenched whenever he moved. Theon quickly pulled his finger out,

"Wha? Why did you st-AHH!" Jon moaned mid-sentence as Theon replaced the finger with something larger and wetter, his tongue. "Ohhh! Y-Your tongue!" Jon moaned stupidly as he felt Theon's thick, wide tongue at his asshole, licking around his tight little pucker, making it wet.

_Seven hells... _Robb thought to himself as he watched how his brother Jon moaned and convulsed, his face pressed against the ground while his back was arched and his ass high and thrusting backward onto Theon's mouth.

"Mmm," Theon moaned as he tasted Jon Snow's ass, forcing his tongue inside the hole as he slithered it in like a snake.

"Ohhhh!" Jon moaned uncontrollably as Theon's tongue fucked him. However, just as he felt like he was going to cum, Theon suddenly stopped. Removing his tongue completely. "Bloody hell, Theon!" Jon said, annoyed.

"Oh don't you worry, Snow, you're about to get something better... Robb, come give your brother what he wants." Theon said as he gazed up at Robb who was ready to explode after watching Theon eat his brother's ass.

"Wh-What?" Robb said, dumbfounded at what Theon was telling him to do.

"Aw, come on Robb. I know you want it. Your cock says so," Theon said with a mischievous glance at Robb's throbbing manhood.

_Fuck, he's right. I do want it. I want to fuck my brother! _Robb thought as he felt himself grow even harder at the idea, it was becoming almost too painful. He NEEDED to fuck his brother. Robb quickly rose and took Theon's place behind Jon.

"Fuck, sorry, Jon, but I NEED TO FUCK YOU!" Robb said as he grapped his cock and aligned it with Jon's virgin ass.

"N-No, wait Robb! Don't-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jon screamed as Robb, without warning, gave one hard thrust, forcing his big, thick dick against Jon's hole, tearing through it and stealing his bastard brother's anal-virginity.

"Awhhhhhhh FUCK! YES, JON! AH!" Robb screamed as he fucked his brother, bucking his hips against Jon's ass as he forced all 9 inches into the tight, hole which was practically suffocating his dick.

"Ughh! FUCK, it's SO BIIIIIG!" Jon screamed as Robb fucked him into the ground, roughly bucking his hips in and out of the bastard boy, making Jon's whole body rock with every one of his powerful thrusts. Although it hurt as he was stretched, Theon had lubed Jon up enough that Robb had little difficulty making Jon's ass adjust to his big size.

_I've done it! I've made Robb Stark fuck his brother! I've finally won something over you, Stark. _Theon thought, completely aroused at his victory. "Yes, fuck him Robb. Pound your brother's ass." Theon said with euphoria as he came up from behind Robb and slowly tore off the Northern boy's upper garments, letting it all fall to the floor as he was stripped naked, revealing the godlike manly physique of rippling, defined muscle beneath.

"YES, JON! TAKE THAT BIG COCK UP YOUR ASS!" Robb yelled, completely drunk and horny as he couldn't stopped bucking his hips. Being stripped naked made him feel free and powerful and turned Robb on even more, adding power to his thrusting.

"-OH! -ROBB! -SLOW! -DOWN! -UNGH! - TOO! -BIIIIIIIG!" Jon moaned each word with one of Robb's fast, powerful thrusts. He could feel Robb's big dick sliding in and out of him, reaching deeper and deeper, and his thick shaft slid against Jon's prostate with every thrust, harder each time, causing the pleasure inside Jon to grow more and more euphoric.

"You're so TIGHT! JON! I can't stop myself!" Robb yelled as he kept pounding his brother's tight hole, the sound of his hips slapping against Jon's ass with every thrust turned him on, increasing the forcefulness of his fucking.

"Take your brother's big dick, Snow!" Theon said with lust in his voice as he knelt in front of Jon's face, his own cock inches from the bastard boy's face.

"UNH, YES! YES! Harder, Robb! FUCK ME HARDER! NGHH!" Jon screamed as he could no longer control himself with Robb's dick ramming into his prostate with such force and power.

"And take this in your mouth while you're at it!" Theon said as he shoved his throbbing cock into Jon's mouth, finally feeling relief of his own as Jon quickly did as he was told and sucked down on Theon's dick. "Mmm, that's it! Use that bastard tongue!"

"Mmm! NGH!" Jon moaned on Theon's cock, his throat vibrating on the Greyjoy's penis, adding to the pleasure. Jon felt like a rabbit skewered over a cook-fire as he was penetrated from both ends. Two big cocks ramming in and out of him, with Robb's powerful thrusts destroying his asshole, and Theon's lustful thrusting into his throat.

"Ahh! blazes, that's fucking goooood!" Theon moaned as he rammed his dick down Jon's throat, face-fucking him. The fact that he had orchestrated this incestuous turned him on more than anything. Theon looked over at Robb on the otherside of him, his pale, muscle-toned chest gleaming with sweat and flexing as he vigorously pounded his brother from behind. _Seven hells, that's it, keep fucking your brother you incestuous Northern bastard..._

"Gahh! Jooooon! Take it! Take it ALL! AHHHH!" Robb yelled, completely turned on by how intense and hot the whole situation was. After so many years his darkest fantasy was realized, all because of some Dornish wine and one joke. The fact that he was fucking his brother was so wrong and dirty that Robb could barely keep himself from cumming as he dominated Jon's ass.

"Ngh! Damn! I don't think I can hold it, I think- I think I'm gonna cum!" Theon moaned as he kept ramming Jon's mouth as the bastard boy took it on all fours.

"Me too! gah, your ass Jon! Too tight! NGHH TOO TIGHT! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Robb yelled as he felt pressure building up in balls and crotch, all headed straight for his cock. Jon had to prop himself on his elbows to keep from falling forward from the force of Robb's amazing fucking, he could feel his own orgasm as Robb's huge penis rammed him with such force, pushing against his prostate, forcing him into an orgasm.

"OHH, FUCK! HERE IT COMES! NGHHH!" Theon groaned as he felt like his lower regions were being turned inside out, quickly making him shoot thick, ropes of white cum into Jon's mouth. The bastard boy did his best to swallow all of the Greyjoy seed, however Theon was cumming so much it quickly filled Jon's mouth, coating it in white as some spilled from the sides of his mouth and down his chin. Jon had no choice but to remove his mouth from Theon's cock, as he shot the remainder of his cum all over Jon's pale, beautiful face, coating it in hot, sticky cum as it ran down his forehead, cheeks, lips and chin. Jon swallowed what he could with several loud _gulps._

"Oh, JON! IT'S COMING OUT! I'M GOING TO CUM! T-TAKE MY SEED JON!" Robb screamed as he bucked, thrusting so hard Jon almost fell on his face as Robb's massive dick buried itself deep inside his brother's ass.

"FUCK, ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME ROBB! NGHHH!" Jon screamed then clenched his teeth, while his brow furrowed, feeling his own orgasm which was cumming so hard his whole body was tensing up making him feel like he was going to explode.

"UNHHHAAAAAHHHHH!" Jon &amp; Robb screamed in unison as they came together. Robb's whole body jolted, firing thick, hot spurts of Northern cum into his brother's tight ass, filling him felt his whole body convulsing as his cock stiffened, hard as steel, shooting white, sticky cum all over the cold-stone floor, making a sloppy white mess beneath Jon as he came with his brother. Robb came such a huge loud that Jon's anus could barely contain it all, slowly some of his brother's hot, white seed oozed out of Jon's hole, oozing down his ballsack and onto the floor, pooling with Jon's cum.

All three boys collapsed intoa pile, completely coated in one another's sweat and cum, too drunk and exhausted after their raunchy actions.

* * *

Robb Stark awoke to morning light on his face, beaming in from the window. He blinked a few times to shake off the sleepiness, but his head was pounding fiercely. As his vision quickly clarified, Robb quickly realized where he was. The Northern boy was completely naked in his bed, covered only by his wolfskin blanket. Laying on his left bicep was Theon Greyjoy with his face rested on Robb's muscular chest, and on his right was his bastard-brother Jon Snow, his face nestled in Robb's armpit, not even minding the hair. Immediately, Robb remembered what the three of them had done the night before, evidenced by the fact that they were all naked, intertwined, and spooning in Robb's bed. The Northern boy could spy what was most likely dried cum-stains all over Jon's mouth and hair, as well as Theon's.

_How many times did we fuck last night?_

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

There you have it! Chapter one of my Game of Thrones series! If you liked it, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought! If you've got any suggestions for upcoming scenes or certain characters, please let me know! I'm very open to suggestions! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more! xoxo


End file.
